Baby Steps
by Leila Aldis
Summary: AU. All the way. Picks up exactly where Varsity Gambit left off. Kate's pregnant. Rick's the father. They only just reconnected and picked up the pieces. Please read and enjoy. I suck at summaries.


Chapter 1

Rick feels his knees weaken._ Pregnant? No. They had used protection. Hadn't they? _She can't pregnant, she's only 24, just starting her career in the NYPD. She's too young to be a mother. His hands are still resting on her hips when she draws him from his thoughts. So quietly she has to repeat herself to get him to look at her.

"Rick?" She looked up at him. "Could you say something? Please?" She was begging him to respond to her confession.

"Pregnant?" Is the only thing he can manage to say.

"Yeah." She says to him softly. "I know it's shocking."

"How far along are you?" He asks.

"I don't know. I think just over two months."

He stands silent for a moment. "So you think it was our first night?"

She only nods. Leaning into him now. So her heads rests on his chest, his chin on the top of her head. They let the silence envelope them in their little bubble, away from the world. Their breathing matches, their heartbeats sync. He doesn't want this moment to end, but a question a struck him and he needs to know.

"What do you want to do?" He knows she understands, when she tenses. She leans back so she can look him in the eye.

"If you even think I would ever even think do that, especially to this baby then-" She starts quietly and angrily.

"Woah. Kate. Relax. I don't think you could ever do that to any kid for that matter, but I had to ask. I needed to know. Needed to reassure myself."

"I'm keeping it. No matter what happens."

"Okay. Then we're on the same page." He kisses her forehead gently before pulling her back into him.

"I made an appointment for next Friday morning. Join me." It isn't a question, it's a request.

"Always."

X-X-X-X

_A week later... Friday..._

Kate stayed at the loft Thursday night, so as to save time in the morning. She wakes Friday morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. Rolling over, she feels the cool expanse of sheets next to her, where Rick had been earlier. She sits up slowly, allowing the blood to rush through her body before actually standing. When she stands she regrets it, her stomach churns and she becomes light-headed. She rushes to bathroom and falls to her knees in front of the toilet, spilling what is left in her stomach into the basin. She hears footsteps rushing into the bedroom. Rick appears looking a little confused. He comes up behind her and rubs soothing circles on her back.

"Why don't you take a shower?"

"Already planning on it." She responds in a near whisper. Still kneeling beside the toilet. "Morning sickness is a bitch."

"I think you've told me that already." He smiles.

She laughs softly before pulling herself up with his help. But before she can start to prepare a shower he pulls her into a gentle hug. She wraps her arms around his middle, fitting her head perfectly under his chin, her head on his chest above his heart.

"I'm scared." She mutters.

"I know. Me too."

X-X-X-X

_At OB-GYN..._

Kate is on the examine table. Her shirt pulled up exposing her flat belly. Rick clutching her hand. The door opens and the doctor enters.

"Hello. Ms. Beckett and Mr. Castle, I'm Dr. Green."

"Hi." The couple says together.

"So I hear you're expecting a baby. Wanna have a look? Maybe hear the heartbeat."

Kate only nods, while answers, "Yes."

Dr. Green squeezes a blue gel onto her stomach, before reaching for the small wand. He moves it around for a moment before he stops, smiling. "There's your little peanut sized baby. And..." He pushes a few buttons, a loud rapid beating fills the room. "There is the heartbeat."

Kate is enthralled. The small picture on the screen makes her heart soar. And the sound taking over her ears brings tears to her eyes, unable to control them, they fall freely down her face. That's her baby. Their baby. She feels Rick tighten his grip on her hand. She barely manages to pull her gaze from the screen to look at him, but she does, because she wants to see his face. When she catches his gaze she sees tears in his eyes and some streaming down his face. He leans down in order to capture her lips with his. When he pulls away he presses his forehead to hers.

"I love you." It's a whisper on an exhale. But she heard it.


End file.
